lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Minion Rush
'Minion Rush '''is a starting stage in Ultimate Company Smackdown. It originates from an app of the same name, which is a Despicable Me game. The song played during a round of ''Minion Rush is the song played during this stage. This is the home stage of Dave. Background Info Minion Rush is a game where the minion Dave attempts to impress Gru by running as far as he can in a tricky course with many obstacles. The course he runs spans several different areas, such as Gru's Lab, Paradise Mall, and Super Silly Fun Land. Stage Info The stage will move to the left, but the players don't move with them. Several obstacles fly at the players. The longer the match goes for, the faster the stage will move. After a while, a new area of Minion Rush will come up. In all areas, slides will appear that the players slide down. In Gru's Lab, rockets and electric balls, as seen in the picture will come towards the players. Electric balls do 9 damage to people they hit, and rockets do no damage, but send someone that touches them into the air, and then crashing back down. Electric fields also can deal 4 damage, and rolling rockets explode, dealing 7 damage. Bent tubes will appear on the stage that do no damage and a bit of knockback, and springs can also send the players up onto platforms. In the Residential Area, red cars will either stay still, or move quickly towards you. A still car does no damage, but simply blocks the players. Moving cars do 14 damage with good knockback. Large yellow jeeps do 20 damage with great knockback. Electric wires deal 7 damage to people they hit, and fire hydrants deal 4 damage. Sometimes, the players will enter a house, where they can either move on the top or bottom floor. In the house, drawers open to block you. When the players reach the end of the house, they will exit it, and any player that was on the top floor will slide down a slide, while anyone on the bottom floor will appear at the end of the slide. In El Macho's Lair, purple minions roll at you in cages, doing good knockback and 11 damage. Torches also move towards you that can only be ducked under. If a torch isn't avoided, it will do 9 damage. Large and small totem poles also appear here. Large poles must be ducked under, small poles must be jumped over. Statues spit fire that do 9 damage, and circular buzzsaws do 17 damage. In Minion Beach, ice cream carts roll towards you that do 5 damage with good knockback, and torches that can only be ducked under do 9 damage. Small coolers and hammocks block the way. The slide that appears here is large, and accessed by a spring. It lasts for longer than slides in the other stages. In Paradise Mall, green wet stand signs will trip you. Blue news signs block the way, and can only be rolled under. Plants also do 3 damage to people that they hit. Minions ride large red sweeping machines slowly at the players. They can trap players under them and deal 7 damage per second, and trip you if they hit you. Instead of a slide, Paradise Mall has long puddles that trip players, but slide them forwards quickly. Downtown is the same as the Residential Area, but obstacles appear much more often. In the Anti-Villain League, tracking machines pop out of the ground to block your path. Rocket-shaped stands also block your path. Electric beams do 18 damage. Sometimes, the players will go into an elevator, which will take them up into an area without obstacles. Another elevator will eventually appear, which will take them back down. In Super Silly Fun Land, caterpillar carts will either stay still, or move quickly towards you. A still cart does no damage, but simply blocks the players. Moving carts do 14 damage with good knockback. Monster head-shaped structures will be coming from the ground. If they are not ducked under, they will hit you and do 2 damage. Boards must be ducked under, or they will do 6 damage. Bumper cars will move towards you, doing 16 damage and excellent knockback. Small castles can be avoided by jumping or ducking, but if they are not avoided, they can hit players to do 9 damage. Ropes will also appear that can be avoided by jumping or ducking. They do 1 damage if not dodged. Category:Stages